Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a multi display system including the same, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus receives an image signal from an image source and processes the received image signal to be displayed as an image. The display apparatus processes and displays various contents such as a moving image of digital data, a still image (a picture), a game application, etc., as well as a broadcasting signal transmitted from a broadcasting station.
The display apparatus may support a picture in picture (PIP) function that a plurality of image signals are all displayed as on one screen to thereby consult a user's convenience. In the PIP function, the plurality of image signals are respectively received and processed to be displayed on a main screen and a sub screen. If a user executes the PIP function while viewing the main screen, an image of the sub screen is displayed overlapping with a certain area of an image displayed on the main screen. Thus, a user can view both an image displayed on the main screen and an image displayed on the sub screen, which is different in channel from the image displayed on the main screen or based on an image signal received from the exterior.
In general, such a conventional PIP function displays a PIP screen corresponding to the sub screen at a certain fixed position, for example, a right upper position of the display apparatus. Although a user can select the position for the PIP screen among a right upper position, a right lower position, a left lower position, etc., the sub screen displaying the PIP screen is fixed at the selected position if the position is selected once.